gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dodo8
Leave me a message. ---- Read you message @ GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:09, February 27, 2013 (UTC) 7F name Actually in all honesty that hadn't crossed my mind, I forgave and forgot about that a long time ago. JBanton (Talk | ) 16:09, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Dodo I noticed you have a new avatar. Nice! And by the way can you tell me how to make archives on my talk page. Boomer8 (talk) 05:12, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man! And another thing; now since you have TBOGT do you know that you can obtain the Skylift? There is a video on its talk page of how to get it. I learned how to get it from that video; it's very useful. Boomer8 (talk) 05:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) You should definetly try a few times. But if you want to get it you must complete TBOGT with no cheats except the Buzzard. Boomer8 (talk) 05:43, March 2, 2013 (UTC) It probally disappeared because when you took off you didn't have the camera focused it. Its very important to make sure the camera is on it untill you get very close to the Skylift. So you should practice flying backwards with the Buzzard and turning it around fast without moving the camera at all. Boomer8 (talk) 05:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey Dragos! It looks like Romania is getting a lot of bad attention, because of you know what. Hope you're alright. How's school? Dragos boy, I applied for admin. Could you vote and leave an opinion? Thanks! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:21, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the first one. That was a big boom, out there. Not that I think horse meat is terrible, but the supermarkets selling those types of food should run scans on them before selling them as if it was "100% beef". I don't think it's all Romania's fault. Thanks for voting yes on the request! Are you having those extra Math classes? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 07:51, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I got it! Thanks for voting for me, Dragos! Just tell me if you need anything about school. I will help if I remember something. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:24, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I've protected the templates for one day. Is that enough? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:44, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, infinite protection secured. I already had it editable for admins only. Anytime I can help with that, just say the word and I'll help. Might add you on Facebook. Keep your eyes open! :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:54, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Just sent you a message. Look out for a red Infernus. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: FIB I can see why you'd think that, but they're LCPD. They're probably just put in that vehicle to save the developers the hassle of creating a new car fitted with the police radio. Tom Talk 13:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Dodo, I'm really addicted to the GTA Wikia, im adding photos for businesses in Vice City with my own screenshots, and editing or adding infos everywhere, and i would ask you something, how many edits I should do to be a Patroller, and which functions has a patroller to do? Thanks, and you got a nice page :) Thomas0802 (Talk) 00:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Dodo, I've applied for patrollership. I'd really appreciate it if you voted yes. Thanks! Boomer8 (talk) 03:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man for voting yes on my request for patrollership. Thanks alot.:) Boomer8 (talk) 04:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Help and message Hey Dodo, i'm having a problem to upload an image to this infobox form this page : http://gta.wikia.com/New_Model_Army , and it looks like the image must be 300x, try to check it. And I have to a little message about the patrollership, I asked for Tony, the patroller and he said that they got a maximum number of patrollers and one of them will be called for admin, so I got a chance to take a place, and I heard too I should do a request for patrollership, how can I do it? and if I get it, could you help please? Thanks a lot. Thomas0802, (talk) 00:30, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright Thanks Dodo, about the image the user Istalo repaired it. I did my promote for patrollership, and I would ask if you can give a Yes, please. I saw in the page your promote to admin, and unfortunately it was unsuccessful, if you could make a new promote I would answer Yes, and I would ask a favor, I would make it too : Talk to the actives user in GTA Wikia like Mikey, Thom and others if they could vote for my promote, Thanks a lot Dodo :) Thomas0802 (talk) 13:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alright' I may check his edits today and give out my vote as soon as possible. I will also consider your comment on him.-- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:44, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Languages Nice! I live in the complicated 3 language country Belgium, but I'm brazilian ,I moved here when I was 12, here the country is divided into three regions, each one speak one language, there are dutch, french and german, I live in the part where people speak german, I have french in the school and dutch in the next year, but what I speak is portuguese, english and german. I want to learn russian, I don't like so much spanish and italian, I have difficulties to learn. I play soccer ( football however haha ) in a club, there's a romanian guy who plays with me in the club, he's goalkeeper and he's in my school, his name is Mircea, everybody laughs about his accent but he's a cool guy. Thomas0802 (User talk:Thomas0802) 14:24, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Conflict Between You and Sasquatch101 Dodo, I was stunned to see what you had told to Sasquatch101 "I don't consider you are prepared for Adminship. Most of your current edits are useless: blog posts and adding the [ and ] on the names of streets, etc. I see this wish of yours as a thing to show off. You are the least active patroller..." #How can you be so arrogant by saying that Sasquatch will use the Admin tool as a "show-off"? #How can also be arrogant by saying that he is the least active patroller? What gets me is, how can you prove that he is the least active? I've looked at his contributions and I see alot of edits on same days and the next. Because possibly of what he said that he wanted on GTA V and what he said about you being a "tyrant" to other new users when you applied for admin, you are trying to get back at him and you are jealous that you are not an admin. Since his votes are mostly "no", he will not have a chance at this vote. For your arrogant comment, I had reported this to Mikey Klebbitz because we had just about had it with you incivility. Mr. T. (talk) 06:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Argument Ok dude, your argument between Sasquatch and Tony is getting out of control and confusing. I know it isn't really your fault about it starting but in a way, it sort of is. Also, it is really confusing how it just goes on and on and on. If you think about it, it is partly your fault because your comments do sound a tiny bit uncivil, but I do understand what you mean sometimes. So please, just stop arguing, make up, and leave it at that. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 09:47, March 17, 2013 (UTC) No, I don't mean that you can't comment. (See what I mean, it's getting confusing). You can comment if you want just, try not to sound so mean like, give people a goal or, just don't sound so angry and, before you publish the comment, think. Would you like it if someone gave you that comment or would you be really angry? Hope this helps. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 09:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Just ignore them and eventually they will leave you alone. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 09:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'm not doing this just because "Sasquatch is my friend". He's not even my friend to begin with. It's that you stated a comment which was way out of line then Sasquatch and you start arguing. I'd hate to be insituating, but the reason why you beraded Sasquatch is because of what he told you when you requested adminship. Except what he told you wasn't so harsh, he stated why you didn't meet Admin prerequisites. In return, you tried to do the same thing. I find that as revenge and jealousy and that's why I pointed that out. I only reported on you AND Sasquatch incase the situation got out of control, not to get you guys in trouble. TTYL, Mr. T. (talk) 10:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: You're not getting the point. The way your comment was too riotic. I mean, no one berades a user just because they didn't do what they accomplished. They tell them in a lienient way to not make the user feel bad and make him put more effort next time he requests. Apparently, yours was the opposite. I wll put this behind, but if the arguments persists, I will take the liberty of reporting an admin. Mr. T. (talk) 10:22, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Interaction ban notice I am officially stating the following. *Dodo8 and Sasquatch101 are banned from commenting on each other's edits or behavior, either directly or indirectly. *Dodo8 and Sasquatch101 are banned from voting on each other's promotion requests *Dodo8 and Sasquatch101 are banned from filing demotion requests against each other. Discussion of this ban should take place on MY talk page, since this identical message has been left on multiple pages. Jeff (talk| ) 15:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC)